The Zombie Apocalypse
by Melonburst05
Summary: A sweet and fluffy tale of love and zombies.  Join Bella, Edward and the gang as they fall in love and fight for survival.  No major character deaths! The gang will live in my story. Normal pairings. All human...except for zombies.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

The Zombie Apocalypse

I lean against my car, a white Nissan Pathfinder that I got last year, as I wait for my employee to arrive. I glace at my watch for the umpteenth time. Twenty minutes late and counting. Fucking figures. "Where the fuck is she?" I mumble outside my boutique in a trendy downtown Seattle neighborhood. I've been waiting by my car ready to unload a shipment of some new winter clothing, and I completely forgot my key to the store in my apartment. Tanya was supposed to meet me outside to let me in. I love Tanya, but sometimes I wonder why I keep her around. She is ALWAYS late. I was hoping to unload all of this before we open in a couple of hours. Normally my best friend and business partner, Alice, would help me with this stuff but she is on the other side of town meeting with a new client who sells jewelry to privately owned businesses.

It's unusually quiet this morning. Normally the streets are full of honking cars and impatient pedestrians', but today has been pretty desolate. I look across the street and notice what looks to be a homeless person limping quickly towards an old woman sitting at a bus stop. _I hope he doesn't harass her._ She doesn't seem to notice him since her nose is buried in a book. The homeless man doesn't slow down as he gets closer. I think he's actually going faster. _What the hell is he doing! Is he running from something? I hope he's not crazy. _I know I'm probably being unfair to the man, but living in the city for the last ten years has gotten me pretty used to witnessing some crazy people. Believe me, there are plenty of them. The homeless man trips over some trash but quickly gets up and leaps over the bench onto the unsuspecting old woman.

"Oh my God, Get off of her!" I scream in their direction. "Somebody help her! He's attacking her!" I continue to scream but there isn't anyone around to do anything about it. I quickly run across the street to help, but as I get closer I see him bite into the woman's arm and tear it almost completely off.

"Holy Shit! What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bastard! Stop it!" I yell at him. He ignores me completely and continues to bite and snare at the defenseless woman. Her screams of agony penetrate the empty air. "Oh my God. What the fuck do I do?" I mumble to myself in panic. I quickly run back to my car and get my phone. I dial 911, but nobody picks up. It keeps ringing and ringing. "What the fuck! Seriously. What's the fucking point of calling them if nobody even picks up!" I yell into the phone.

I look back over to the gruesome scene and notice the man is gone, and the woman is on the ground surrounded by blood. "Oh god…he killed her. Where the fuck did he go?" I look down the street and back up the other way…nothing. It's way too quiet. Something is wrong.

"AHHHHHH" I scream in panic as the homeless monster pops up next to my driver side window. He starts banging on the window and door trying to get in. "Holy shit! Get the fuck away from me!" I scream and I struggle to get my key into the ignition. I finally start the car and speed off down the road leaving the limping crazy guy trailing after me.

"What the hell was that!" I exhale a deep breath. As I'm driving down the road I notice more people acting just like the homeless man. People are screaming and running in panic. Cars are pulled over half-hazardly. I notice a familiar strawberry blonde down the sidewalk.

"Shit, that's Tanya," I say to myself. I pullover quickly and yell out the window. "Tanya! Get the fuck in the car!" I scream at her. She stops and looks at me in disbelief. She runs towards the car and gets in quickly. Her normally perfect appearance is ruined. Her hair is everywhere and her clothes are torn.

"Oh my God, Bella! I'm so glad to see you. I don't know what the fuck is happening. I was just walking from my apartment to the store like I always do and out of nowhere this woman runs into the street and gets hit by a car. We all stopped to help her but she just got up like nothing happened. She looked fucking deranged Bella! She turned towards us and just took after us like her ass was on fire. She tackled the guy next to me and bit right into his throat, Bella. HIS THROAT! She fucking bit a huge ass chunk of flesh right out of him! Then she fucking jumped on me and tore my clothes. I punched her in the face, and she fucking bit my hand. It hurts like a bitch!" She rants.

I look down to see her hand is bleeding pretty badly. I grab a scarf from the backseat and hand it to her. "Here. Wrap this around it tight." She takes it and does what I say.

"What's happening Bella?" she sounds so lost. I look at her briefly and then focus back on the perilous road.

"I don't know Tanya. I couldn't get a hold of the police," I tell her. I hand her my phone and tell her to try and call Alice.

"It went to voicemail," she tells me.

"FUCK!" I exasperate.

I continue down the road and make a left on the freeway towards the hospital, so Tanya can get her hand looked at. There are cars overturned and people running around attacking other people. It's fucking chaos. _How did this go from a quiet Tuesday morning to fucking Armageddon! _

I hear Tanya gurgling a little and breathing harshly. I turn to look at her and notice she doesn't look so good. Her face is really pale, almost a greenish white color. Her eyes look bloodshot and dilated. Her lips are chapped and she's drooling a little.

"Hey T, are you ok? You look like you might vomit," I ask her.

"I'm fine," she barely whispers.

"Seriously, you don't look so good. I'm taking you to the hospital, ok?" I tell her.

"Ok," is all she says.

Her eyes look dead. Her skin color keeps getting worse, and it almost looks like its drying out.

I step harder on the accelerator and weave in and out of the cars. As I approach the hospital I see EMT trucks scattered everywhere with the doors open and gurneys turned over. Some with bodies still on them. The strange thing is that I don't see anyone outside. It's like the quiet before the storm.

I pull the car up as close to the front doors as possible and hop out. I come over to Tanya's side and help her out. She falls for a second and throws up all over the ground.

"Uhhghhh," she grumbles hoarsely.

"Oh shit, T. It's gonna be ok sweetie. Just a little bit further," I coax her off the ground and through the front doors of the hospital.

"Hello!" I yell into the empty hospital.

The receptionist is gone and nobody is waiting around like you would normally see. I walk down the corridors to try to find a fucking doctor or nurse or something. I peek into empty room after empty room. _Fucking nothing! _

I finally find a room with someone in it, and what looks like a doctor leaning over him. _Thank FUCK!_

"Excuse me? I need your help. My friend is hurt pretty badly," I tell him.

His body freezes and his head jerks up towards me.

_Oh god…_

Half of his face is missing and his jaw is slightly unhinged. He is forcing the patients' intestines into his mouth and I can see them hanging over the side of the gurney. _I'm gonna be sick._

He lunges after me and I pull Tanya and myself out of the room as quickly as possible. I hold the door closed and jam an abandoned crutch into the door handle.

I try to pull Tanya with me but she doesn't budge.

"Tanya? Come on we have to go!" I tell her.

"Uggghhhggg," she gurgles and vomits up blood and bile. The stench is so bad I almost throw up myself. She looks up at me with half open half dead eyes then falls to the ground in a heap.

"Oh shit, oh God, NO! Tanya? Please sweetie, get up! I need to find you some help. Please don't die. Please don't die!" I ramble hopelessly.

I turn her body over and she looks…gone. Her eyes are completely dead now, and her body already looks like its decomposing. I put my ear to her heart and…nothing.

I start sobbing hard and I hold her hand. "I'm so sorry Tanya. I'm so sorry," I keep telling her.

She was so young. She had her whole life a head of her. I might not be that much older than her, but I think of all my employees as daughters. They're like my family, and I feel responsible for them…and I let her die.

I close her eyes for her and stroke her cheek as I continue to cry for her.

"I really am sorry, T. I don't know what to do," I sob.

"You need to get away from her," a silken voice speaks up from behind me.

I gasp and turn around to face the stranger.

"What? Why?" I gasp through my tears.

"Because any second now she's going to come after you like you're a fucking Big Mac," he says impatiently and grabs my arm to pull me off the floor and away from Tanya.

I'm confused at first, but the sudden realization of what's happening hits me as I hear Tanya groan in a voice that doesn't sound her own. I turn around to look at her as her eyes pop open. Her dead bloodshot eyes jerk towards our direction and she hurriedly leaps up off the floor and lunges for us.

I scream and fall backwards…or maybe I was pushed…it's all happening so fast. Before she can reach us, the stranger takes what looks like a machete and takes her head clean off.

"Ahhhhh. Oh my God! Tanya! Oh God…what the fuck?" I scream and cry into my hands.

The man crouches down next to me and gently takes my hands away from my face.

"Hey,Hey, breathe. You need to calm down. It's ok now," he tries to soothe me, but it doesn't work.

"You. Cut. Her. Head. Off." I state still in complete shock.

He sighs deeply, "I know, but… she wasn't your friend anymore. She died. You saw her die. Taking their heads off seems to be the only way to stop them," he tells me as he rubs my hands with his own.

I stare up into his mesmerizing green eyes. I can't help the insane humorless chuckle that escapes me, "like zombies?" I continue to laugh hysterically until I'm crying again.

"I…fuck…I guess. Whatever the fuck you want to call them, it doesn't matter. Regardless of how fucking crazy it sounds, it's happening," he says.

"Where the fuck did you get a machete?" I ask bewildered.

He gives a short laugh, "I tore it off of a paper cutter where I work."

He gently takes my arm and drags me back through the hospital towards the front entrance.

He looks alert and ferrous. It's kinda sexy. _Zombies Bella…zombies are trying to kill you and you're focused on the hot guy next to you. _I shake my head at my inappropriate thoughts.

"You don't work at the hospital?" I ask finally taking in his entire appearance. His hair is messy and a brownish bronze color. He has a brown suit on with a white dress shirt and black tie. It looks nice…he looks nice. You know, except for the blood stains.

"No. I work at Cullen Inc. I was watching the news in my office of what was going on. The entire office started going crazy and everybody bolted. My sister, Jane…she was staying here at the hospital. She was in a car accident a couple of days ago. I wanted to pick her up…make sure she was safe," he says wearily…his voice cracking a little.

"Did you find her?"

…"yeah," he barely whispers.

I don't even have to ask. It's pretty clear what happened. I grab his hand and rub it soothingly like he did with me.

"Is this your ride?" he asks pointing to my car as we reach the front entrance.

"Yeah, it's mine," I tell him.

"Good," he ushers me into the passenger seat and he hurries to other side.

"Why do you get to drive?" I ask trying to break the tension.

He gives me a sideward glance and shakes his head. I think I might have seen a smile in there somewhere, too.

We take off down the highway towards…wait…where the fuck are we going?

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I uh…haven't figured that out yet. My apartment maybe. I don't know where exactly it's safe to go right now," he says.

"Your apartment? You're not getting lucky you know. Just because this might be the end of the world doesn't mean I'm just gonna drop my panties for you," I tell him jokingly…even though I would totally drop my panties for him.

He laughs a little and stares at my curiously. "You're a very strange girl…what's your name?"

I laugh with him, "Its Bella."

"Bella," he says like he's trying it out. "Well hi Bella. I'm Edward. Zombie killer extraordinaire."

"Don't say zombie…its weirding me out," I shiver.

He gives a small smile. "Do you have anywhere you think would be good to go to?" he asks.

"Umm…I mean, I don't know of anywhere safe per say, but I would like to get my dad and brother from Forks," I tell him.

I think of Alice. _Oh Fuck, Alice! _

"Oh shit, I need to call my friend Alice!" I state suddenly and grab my phone from the cup holder and dial her number. _Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing. _"FUCK! Come on Alice. Pick up the fucking phone!"

"Who's Alice?" he asks.

"She's my friend and business partner. She was meeting a client but I don't know where it was at, and she's not picking up her phone," I exhale a large breath to calm myself down.

"Ok well, If she's not picking up her phone and you don't know where she is then there's not much you can do. We can go to Forks if you want, and get your family," he says.

"Yeah…ok. Let's go to Forks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to forks is taking forever. It's normally about a three hour drive but with all the scattered cars and debris on the road, it's going to take us much longer.

"Do you have any other family in the area?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Umm, no. I mean I have my parents, but they aren't in town right now. They're staying in Canada on vacation," he says with obvious worry in his voice.

"Maybe it hasn't spread that far yet," I try to reassure him.

"When I last heard the news it said New York was completely infected. I don't know if there is anywhere safe right now. I think my parents are probably the safest. They're in a pretty secluded area of Canada near the mountains, and the house was built to maintain itself in any condition since we don't get to visit it all the often, and because it isn't anywhere near civilization."

"Well that must be comforting. I wish I knew if my family is ok," I say.

"We'll get there soon. Have you tried calling them?" he asks.

"There not answering," I sigh. "Apparently nobody answers their phone in the zombie apocalypse," I joke.

Just as I say that my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I ask quickly.

"Bells? Where are you? Are you ok?" I hear my brother practically yell into the phone.

"Oh my God, Seth, it's so good to hear your voice," I sigh in relief. I see Edwards head jerk in my direction. He looks tense and agitated. I just ignore him and continue to talk with my brother.

"God Bells, what's going on? There are people outside the house. They're trying to get in. They don't look right Bella. Their faces….oh God…their faces…."he trails off.

"Seth. Get away from the doors and windows. Go upstairs and lock yourself in the bathroom. Oh, and grab one of Charlie's guns. If any of them get in the house, shoot them directly in the head," I tell him.

"Shoot him in the head? Bella…what…tell me what's happening?" he begged.

"Those people…Seth…they aren't…alive. Do you understand what I'm saying? They are already dead," I explain.

"Bella, please tell me you aren't talking about fucking zombies." He asks.

"Yeah, Seth. That's what I'm talking about. Now get that gun and hide your ass in the bathroom. I'm on way to the house right now. We'll be there soon," I tell him.

"We? Is Alice with you?" he asks.

"No. I couldn't get ahold of Alice. I'm with Edward. I met him at the hospital," I say.

"Why were you at the hospital? Are you ok? Were you bitten? If these are fucking zombies, you can't get bitten! You'll turn into one!" He yells in panic.

"Calm down, Seth. I'm fine. I was taking one of my employees there, but she…she didn't make it. Edward was there, and he helped me. Do you know where Charlie is?" I ask him.

"I don't know. He was at work. I talked to him a few hours ago. He said he was going on a big call. Some disturbance at the grocery store or something…oh shit…you don't think he's…" he trails off.

I refuse to let that thought sink in. "NO. Absolutely not, Seth. Charlie is strong. You know he's fine. He'll be fine," I state confidently. Edward reaches over and grabs my hand. It calms me instantly.

"Look. Just take your phone with you into the bathroom. Keep trying to call him. We'll be there soon. I love you, Seth," I tell him.

"Love you too, Bells," He whispers back. The phone goes dead.

"So, I take it Seth is your brother?" he asks.

"Yeah. Well stepbrother, but his mom married my dad when he was only four so I've always thought of him as my real brother. He's only seventeen. He has to be so freaked out! He's probably really worried about Leah, too," I say. Edward looks confused so I clarify. "Leah is my stepsister. Seth's real sister, but she's not in Washington right now. She's studying abroad in Germany. I hope she's ok, even if she is a real bitch most of the time," I rant.

I try calling my dad a few times but he doesn't pick up. I try calling Alice too, but still…nothing.

"I really can't believe this is happening," I say softly.

"I know. This morning was just like any other day, and now everything has changed. The world won't be the same," he takes a breath and changes the subject. "So tell me about yourself, Bella. Where do you work? How old are you? You know, all the basics," he says.

"Well, I'm 29, single, and I own a boutique in Seattle with my best friend Alice. That's where I was this morning. The girl I was with at the hospital, Tanya, she was one of my employees," I take a second to collect myself. "Umm what else…you know about my stepsiblings and my dad. My stepmom died a few years ago of breast cancer, and my mom is living in Jacksonville with her twenty-something year old boyfriend. She just sorta ditched me and my dad when I was really young. I don't really talk to her much. What about you?"

He's still holding my hand and occasionally rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.

"I'm thirty-two, also single," he adds with a wink. "I own Cullen Inc., which I started about four years ago. My –

"Wait!" I interrupt. "You OWN Cullen Inc.?" I ask

"Oh, yes. I own it. Why?" he asks.

"Oh, no reason. Sorry. Continue?" I gesture for him to continue his story with my other hand. _He freaking OWNS Cullen Inc.! That's like a multi-billion dollar company, and he's acting like he works at fucking McDonalds!_

"Right, so my parents' names are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Esme is an interior decorator, and my father is a medical researcher," he finishes.

"Wow, that's…impressive," I tell him.

"They're really wonderful people. I hope they're ok. They may not even know what's going on yet. I built that home specifically for the remoteness of the location. It's my place to get away from the real world," he says.

"You built it?" I ask once again completely impressed by this beautiful man.

"Well…I had it built," he laughs. "I drew up some of the plans for it, but I didn't actually build the home. I know nothing about construction. I'm thinking I might just head up there. It's probably the safest place right now. You can come with me, you know. There's plenty of room. We can drive through Canada where the population is lower," he looks at me hopefully.

I turn my head and smile at him. "That sounds like a plan. Thank you. Once we get Seth and my Dad," I tell him. "OH! And Jake of course," I spout suddenly remembering my beloved Jake.

"Whose Jake?" Edward asks with more than a slight edge to his voice. _Is he jealous? Oh God I hope he's jealous._

"Oh Jake is my best friend. I love him so much. I can't imagine my life without him," I gush knowing it's only going to make Edward madder. "Oh, and he's soooo cute," I add.

Edwards grip on the steering wheel tighten until knuckles turn white. "Oh is he now? That's great," he practically spits out.

"Yeah, he is the most loveable, sweet, best DOG in the entire world," I say stressing the word dog to him.

His grip loosens and he lets out an embarrassed chuckle as his cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. "You did that on purpose," he states still laughing. I laugh with him and rub the arm that's holding my hand. "Maybe," I tease.

"You're vicious," he says with a smirk on his charming face.

"And you're too easy," I smile back at him.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm"

"I'm really glad it's you than I'm facing the zombie apocalypse with."

"Me too, Bella."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled into Forks a few hours later, and I almost didn't recognize it. There were dead bodies lying in pieces on the road. Some pieces still moving…

We maneuvered around them they best we could, careful to not lose too much speed. If we slowed down too much, the undead corpses would jump onto the car and try to break the windows.

"I'm so scared, Edward. My hearts beating like crazy," I exhale trying to slow my breathing and calm down. Seeing my old town like this, knowing so many people, people I probably knew, we're dead, and not knowing if my dad and brother were ok…it's just too much.

"Just keep breathing, Bella. Deep breaths. It's going to be ok. I swear I won't let anything happen to you," he says looking me straight in the eyes. And I know he means it. The strange beautiful man that I met only hours before, a man that cut off the head of a zombie to save my life, has become unbelievably important to me.

"I know you won't." I tell him. "I'm just anxious to get home and make sure Seth is ok. And I'm still really worried about my dad. I wish he would answer his phone."

"It won't be long now," he says.

"Turn right here," I direct him. "Then turn right again at the next street."

Before I know it, we arrive at my childhood home. There are about five of them outside the house. They aren't trying to break in though. They are just walking around aimlessly. We need to figure out a way to get in the house without attracted them to us, or more of them for that matter.

"How are we going to get inside?" I ask.

"One of us needs to stay inside the car and keep it moving so they don't get too close. Maybe we can even distract them that way. The other can run inside and get Seth," he says.

"Ok, well I guess wish me luck," I say.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks bewildered.

"I'm going to get my brother," I state in an obvious tone.

"No you aren't. I told you I'm not letting anything happen to you. You'll be safer in the car. Just drive it around in circles or whatever. Don't let them get too close. I'll run inside and get your brother. I'll turn the lights on and off quickly when we're ready to come outside. Get the car as close to the front door as possible, ok?" he tells me.

I pause for a moment taking in what he says. I can't believe his risking his life for my brother, whom he's never met. _I'm totally jumping him the second we're alone._

"Thank you," I breathe. He gives me a small smile and reaches to open his door. Before he opens it, I lean over quickly, grab the lapels of his suit jacket and kiss him quickly but passionately.

"Seriously, thank you," I reiterate.

"Uhh yeah...uh huh. Sure. I'll ummmm…be back," he winces then says "Sorry, didn't mean to sound like Arnold Schawtzernagger. I'll just…right. Ok. Bye." His ears are bright pink at his hearing his word vomit and I can't help but smile like a fool.

He quickly darts out of the car and closes the door. I hurry into the driver's position and roll down my window and start yelling to get the zombies attention. They all jerk their bodies towards me and take off running. I go slowly at first to get keep them following and then take off faster into a nearby field. They're all chasing me now, with no signs of slowing down. _They sure are persistent fuckers._

I look in my rear view mirror and see Edward make it safely inside the house. _Thank God!_

I keep driving round and round in circles. Some of them fall down which makes some of the others fall down, but they always get right back up and continue the chase. It would be comical if it wasn't so sad.

After a few minutes, I notice the lights start to flicker. _That's my cue! _I do one more lap where I accelerate even more to gain a larger distance and race towards the house. I unlock the doors and stop as close to the front porch as possible. I see the front door open and Seth races out with Jake in his arms. Edward follows behind him holding his machete and a shotgun. _That is pure wanking material right there. It should be a crime to look that good._

Seth jumps into the backseat and Edward runs around to the passenger door. The zombies have gotten closer, but as soon Edward gets in I high tail it out of there before he can even close the door.

"Oh God, Seth, it's so good to see you," I gush looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"You too. I was starting to get a little lonely in there, and Jake here couldn't wait to see you," He laughs and holds him while shaking his little paw at me.

"Oh baby, I missed you so much," I coo at him. He wags his little tale and tries to escape Seth's grasp.

Jake is my adorable little brown Chihuahua. Charlie gave him to me as a present for my birthday a few months ago. He's still a puppy and not yet potty trained. With my hectic work schedule it's hard for me to take care of him all the time and I don't feel comfortable leaving him in my apartment all alone when he's still such a little puppy. Seth loves him, and offers to babysit him when my work schedule gets too crazy.

Seth puts Jake in my lap and he quickly finds a place to nap. "Oh, my poor little boy. Did the zombies wear you out, baby?" I coo to him and rub his tiny little head.

I look up to see Edward and Seth both looking at me like I'm the craziest person ever.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing," they both answer in unison.

"That's what I thought," I mutter.

We continue driving away from my old house and towards the center of town. I need to find Charlie. Seth said that last he head he was at the school, but that was hours ago. He may be back at the police station by now. That's probably the safest place to be, right? Maybe they're all there trying to figure out a plan to safe us.

"Are we going to find your father now?" Edward asks me, breaking my train of thought.

"I hope so," I tell him. "I'm headed to the police station now. If he's not there, I guess we can try the school."

Before I can even blink, I see a quick moving blur shoot in front of the car. I hit the brakes as hard as I can, but it's not fast enough to avoid hitting it. It makes impact with the front of my car and I see it's one of them…the zombies or whatever.

"Holy shit!" exclaims Edward. The zombie isn't fazed by the collision at all. He's trying to claw his way up the front of the hood. His bloody broken nails are digging into the metal leaving behind bloody scratch marks.

"My fucking car!" I yell completely pissed that this _thing_ is ruining my brand new car. _Although I guess it doesn't really matter now._

Edward laughs humorlessly and stares at me with an arched eyebrow, "Really Bella? You're worried about your car?"

"Don't look at me like that. This is my first brand new car that I paid for myself," I mutter.

"Dude! That's Mr. Reynolds!" Seth yells from behind me.

"What? Who's Mr. Reynolds?" I ask him.

"My old math teacher," he explains. "He was kind of a douche."

"Seth!" I scold.

I hear Edward stifle a laugh and I shoot him a glare.

"What? He was!" Seth defends.

"Ughh…whatever. How do I get him off the hood?" I ask.

"Try accelerating quickly until he can't hold on anymore," Edward offers.

I do as he says and press down as hard as I can until I reach about 50 miles/hour. Sure enough Mr. Reynolds can't keep his claws in my hood and he gets sucked under the car. The car bumps upwards as we run over him…twice.

I glance in the rearview mirror and I see him sprawled across the cement. After only a few moments he gets up and turns back towards our car and takes off into a sprint. His left arm barely hanging on. Gross.

I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we get closer to the police station. The station is in sight now and I can hear gunshots being fired.

"Oh god, do you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah, I hear it. It's a good sign though, right? It means somebody is alive," Seth pipes up from behind me.

"Right. Let's just hope its Charlie," I say.

When I pull into the parking lot, I'm expecting to see zombies everywhere or at least some dead bodies. But there's nothing so far. I can still hear the gunshots, so all the zombies must be inside.

"Ok we need to go in and help whoevers in there," I tell Edward.

"Awesome!" Seth says.

"You're not coming!" Edward and I say at the same time. Only I was saying it to Seth and Edward is saying it to me.

"What? Why not?" Seth and I say at the same time.

"Ok we need to stop doing that," I say putting my hand up in the air.

"Edward, we don't have time for this. I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but my Dad might be in there. And we don't even know how many of them are in there. You think you can take them all out with your machete?" I ask him.

He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"Just stay behind me, ok?" he orders.

"Fine," I agree.

Edward and I open our doors and get out. "I still don't get why I can't –" Seth's voice is cut short as we shut our doors.

Edward slowly opens the stations front door. The stench is the first thing I notice. Rancid. That's the best way to describe it.

There is a body using his one arm to crawl across the floor in front of us. Edward quickly takes his head off and it rolls towards me. I kick it out of instinct and it shoots across the room.

Edward lets out a small chuckle.

"It's not a soccer ball Bella," he says.

"Shut up, I panicked," I giggle and push his arm.

As we turn around the corner towards where the holding cells are, we see a terrified blond haired officer shooting at a few different zombies. He looks up at us quickly and raises his gun to shoot at us.

Edward quickly steps in front of me and yells out "Wait, don't shoot!"

The man falters for a minute but keeps his gun raised. "How do I know you're not one of them?" he asks

"Do we look like one of them? We're fine. We aren't infected or whatever. We're here to help," I tell him.

"If you're here to help then help shoot these fuckers," He says still shooting at them.

I raise my shotgun in the air and fire once, taking the middle aged woman's head off.

Both the officer and Edward stop to look at me, obviously impressed at my shot.

"My dad's the chief of the police. Are you that surprised I know how to shoot a gun?" I ask.

"Bella Swan?" the officer asks as he shoots the other zombie in the head then stops to look at me.

"One in the same," I say.

"I've seen your picture on the chief's desk. He always talks about you. He's not here if that's why you came," he says.

"Oh," Is all I can say.

"Do you know where he is?" Edward asks as he cuts the head of the last zombie in the room.

"The school maybe, if he's still alive," he says.

I gasp at hearing that. I can't think of him being dead. I just can't.

"Hey man, watch it. That's her Dad," Edward snaps.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he offers.

"S'okay. Well I guess we're going to the school then. Wanna come with us? We could use an extra hand," I ask him.

"Yes, actually. I was planning on going over there anyway. My wife, Victoria, is a teacher there," he says, the worry clearly apparent in his voice.

"Ok, well let's get going then. Grab as many guns and ammo as possible. Anything we can use," Edward tells us.

"She's pregnant," I hear a faint whisper.

Edward and I whip our heads around to Officer Hunter, as his tag reads. His head his down and think he may be crying.

"We'll find her," Edward and I say at the same time.

_We really have to stop doing that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Wheww. So that's the first chapter of my new story! I love zombie movies, so one day I watching Zombieland (fucking awesome movie) and thought "Hey, it would be fun to write a zombie story" so here I am.

I want this story to be lighthearted and fun, like zombieland was. That doesn't mean there won't be deaths or sad stuff. It's kinda hard to write a zombie story without death. I don't know who I'm going to kill though out the story. I'm just winging it. I will tell you that I will NOT kill the six, meaning Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I write to have fun, not to make people cry.

I'm sorry for all of those that we're reading my other story Workin' It Out. I know I haven't updated in like a year, but that's real life. My internet stopped working at my apartment and then my laptop broke. It took me awhile to get another one, and since I wasn't able to write during that time, I sorta just lot interest. I tried writing by hand, but that's just stupid. My hand gave up after like five seconds.

I'm hoping to start writing more regularly now, but I can't make any promises. I'm very busy so it's hard to make time for this. This story isn't going to be very long….I don't think. I have a general set up in my head and I'm thinking it will be more of a short story. Like 15 chapters or something…we'll see.


End file.
